RESIDENT EVIL The Last Hope
by Jill Sarah Valentine
Summary: (Claire tells:after surviving from that island with Chris,i couldn't take the truth about Steve's death,or about Wesker using him against us,at first i was so lost & sad,but luckily i have my friends with me,Jill,Ashley,Ingrid,Leon...& of course my dear brother Chris,they all stood by my side,& gave me back the power,...& the hope...to fight again...& save him just like he saved m


RESIDENT EVIL /The Last Hope/

by Jill Valentine on Friday, February 8, 2013 at 1:56am ·

**(Claire tells:after surviving from that island with Chris,i couldn't take the truth about Steve's death,or about Wesker using him against us,at first i was so lost & sad,but luckily i have my friends with me,Jill,Ashley,Ingrid,Leon...& of course my dear brother Chris,they all stood by my side,& gave me back the power,...& the hope...to fight again...& save him just like he saved me before,i would never let him go...i'll always be by his side & that's what i'll do.**

**Chris & I made a plan to rescue Steve & get him back,we had the ant-virus which hopefully can help him,together we both broke into the Umbrella corporation,Chris helpped me a made a distruction,while I infiltrated to their labs,i managed to save Steve & inject him with the anti-virus,he was so weak & he couldn't even walk or stand without my help,but..when we were running away,the problems began,& someone activated the self distruction system as Steve & I were running towards the emergency elevator.**

**Steve:Claire,...please...you're waisting time like this..go...without me.**

**Claire:no way,i'm not leaving without you..Chris & I made all this just to save you & we won't give up now,I told you before Steve..."we're getting out of here...together"**

**Steve:Claire...**

**But suddenly Wesker stood in front of us staring at us with his red eyes,he smirked & looked at me. **

**Wesker:well,well...the little Redfield ...with Steve,you're just so lucky that you're girl has made this far to save you,& I see she injected you with the anti-virus too.**

**Claire:Wesker..!**

**Wesker:but you rats don't know yet what I do with traitors.**

**Claire:shut up,Steve was not one of your men to call him traitor.**

**Wesker:I see the kid has a long tongue inside her mouth,longer than her brother's,that reminds me...Chris always arrives at the perfect moment to save his darling sister,let's make sure i'm not wrong in that.**

**Steve:Claire...run..**

**Wesker moved so quickly towards us,we barely could see him moving,he was all in a sudden standing behind us,he kicked Steve away & grabbed me by the neck. **

**Claire:aah!**

**I tried to hit him but with no results,my hits were all hopeless.**

**Claire:Ah!...Steve,listen ...you hurry up & get out of here..don't worry about me..he won't kill me..he just wants Chris...come on go..**

**Steve:no...**

**Steve wasn't even able to move,as much as he wanted to help me,he couldn't stand on his feet,Wesker laughed evilly after what I said & stared at me.**

**Wesker:Hahahahahah!so smart,you know exactly that i won't kill you...but,..i may kill him.**

**He suddenly let me go & headed to Steve,i fell on the ground & looked up at him.**

**Claire:..ah!no...**

**As Wesker grabbed Steve,the warning predicate that it's still there only 5 minutes until distruction,that's when Chris came pointing his gun at Wesker & giving me his hand so i can get up.**

**Chris:let them go Wesker..it's me who you want. **

**Wesker:just like I thought.**

**I got up & smiled as I looked at Chris. **

**Claire:Chris...**

**Chris looked at me & put his hand on my shoulder.**

**Chris:..you alright?**

**Claire:yes..we need to get out of here,before the place explodes.**

**Chris:not this time Claire.**

**Claire:w-what do you mean?**

**Chris:you must go...with Steve..& not with me.**

**Claire:Chris..!**

**Chris:I have to deal with Wesker,as I promissed.**

**Wesker:so you still remember that time.I'm sorry Chris,i'll take care of Steve first...**

**Claire:don't you think about it.**

**As Wesker was mobilizing the power in his arm,i ran towards him & jumped to Steve & got him awayfrom Wesker while Chris surprised him with a kick from the back,but with no effects.**

**Chris:I told you Wesker,let them go,it's me who you want not them.**

**I sat on the ground holding Steve's hand. **

**Claire:Steve are you okay?**

**Steve:...yeah..**

**He said it with a weak tone,I knew his suffering from inside,but I couldn't do anything alse to help. **

**Claire:let's get up then. **

**I helpped Steve & got up with him,Chris turned back looking at us.**

**Chris:Claire...!**

**He ran towards us,opened the emergency elevator behind us & pulled us inside it.**

**Claire:Chris,what are you doing?**

**Chris:Steve,take good care of her.**

**the elevator shutted & went down with us,& I screamed.**

**Claire:Chris...noo!**

**Chris was standing near by the elevator for moments,talking to himself.**

**Chris:((I love you sis,I'm sorry)).**

**& then he turned back at Wesker.**

**Chris:Wesker...!**

**Wesker:Chris...!**

**Chris:this time...it won't be "next time"we'll die together.**

**~~TO BE CONTINUED~~**


End file.
